starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista opowiadań według dat wydania
Lista opowiadań według dat wydania, to spis gwiezdno-wojennych opowiadań oparty o daty ich wydania. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Opowiadania według daty wydania w USA (wydania oryginalne): 1979 *Cantina Communications'' 1988 *''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' *''Return of the Great One!'' *''The Ice Princess!'' 1993 *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Musings of an Ithorian'' 1994 *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Big Quince'' *''Breaking Free: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold'' *''Changing the Odds: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold'' *''Chessa's Doom'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Explosive Developments'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Ostatnia scena'' (The Final Exit) *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Pierwszy kontakt'' (First Contact) *''Próba ognia'' (Tinian on Trial) *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' 1994-1995 *''The Stele ChroniclesTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Kroniki Stele'a)] 1995 *A Bitter Winter'' *''Biznes jest biznes: Opowieść barmana'' (Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale) *''Doktor śmierć: opowieść dr. Evazana i Pondy Baby'' (Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba) *''Double Cross on Ord Mantell'' *''Empirowy Blues: opowieść Devaronianina'' (Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale) *''Finder's Fee'' *''Firepower'' *''Hammertong: opowieść sióstr Tonnika'' (Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters") *''Handel ponad wszystko: opowieść Ranata'' (Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale) *''Kartografia to niełatwa rzecz: opowieść właściciela farmy wodnej'' (Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale) *''Kella Rand Reporting...'' *''Kiedy wieje pustynny wiatr: opowieść szturmowca'' (When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale) *''Los łowcy: opowieść Greedo'' (A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale) *''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Mist EncounterTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Spotkanie we mgle)] *Na rozdrożu: opowieść pilota'' (At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale) *''Nie gramy na weselach: opowieść orkiestry'' (We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale) *''Nightlily: opowieść romantyczna'' (Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale) *''Odwrót z Coruscant'' (Retreat from Coruscant) *''One of a Kind'' *''Opiekun piasków: opowieść Ithorianina'' (The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale) *''Ostatnia noc w kantynie: opowieść Wolfmana i Lamproida'' (One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid) *''Passages'' *''Punkt widzenia'' (A Certain Point of View) *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Ringers'' *''Stracona szansa'' (Missed Chance) *''The Battle of Cadinth'' *''The Saga Begins'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Turning Point'' *''Udana transakcja: opowieść Jawy'' (Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale) *''Uhl Eharl Khoehng'' (Uhl Eharl Khoehng) *''Vengeance Strike'' *''W blasku chwały'' (Blaze of Glory) *''Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Figrin: opowieść Muftaka i Kabe'' (Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe) *''Zupa podana: opowieść palacza'' (Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale) 1996 *''A potem jeszcze kilku: opowieść gamorreańskiego strażnika'' (And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale) *''A Tale from the Dark Side'' *''A zespół grał dalej: opowieść muzyków'' (And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale) *''Ale zabawa: opowieść Salaciousa Crumba'' (That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb) *''Chłopiec i jego potwór: opowieść opiekuna rancora'' (A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale) *''Combat Moon'' *''Command DecisionTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Właściwa decyzja)] *Czas żałoby, czas tańca: opowieść Ooli'' (A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale) *''Dark Vendetta'' *''Desperate Measures'' *''Easy Credits'' *''Gruboskórni: opowieść grubej tancerki'' (Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale) *''Hunting the HuntersTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Myśliwy)] *I dlatego jestem: opowieść o IG-88'' (Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88) *''Kozibroda: opowieść Ree-Yeesa'' (Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees) *''Lumrunners'' *''Najdłuższy upadek'' (The Longest Fall) *''Only Droids Serve the Maker'' *''Ostatni łowca: opowieść o Bobie Fetcie'' (The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett) *''Po pierwsze - nie szkodzić'' (Do No Harm) *''Pogromcy smoków'' (Slaying Dragons) *''Polowanie: opowieść Whiphida'' (Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale) *''Shaara i Sarlacc: opowieść strażnika skifu'' (Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale) *''Spare Parts'' *''Starzy przyjaciele: opowieść Ephanta Mona'' (Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale) *''Ta jedna skóra: opowieść o Bossku'' (The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk) *''Taki buhacz: opowieść Boby Fetta'' (A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett) *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''The Most Dangerous Foe'' *''The Saga Nears Its End'' *''Wanderer of Worlds'' *''Wielki bóg Quay: opowieść o Baradzie i Weequayach'' (The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays) *''Wolny Quarren w pałacu: opowieść Tesseka'' (A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale) *''Wszystkie możliwe jutra: opowieść o Zuckussie i 4-LOMie'' (Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM) *''Wszystkie troski dnia: opowieść Biba Fortuny'' (Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale) *''Wybór smakosza: opowieść szefa kuchni Jabby'' (Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef) *''Wyjście z cienia: opowieść zabójcy'' (Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale) *''Zapłata: opowieść o Dengarze'' (Payback: The Tale of Dengar) *''Zręczny ruch: opowieść Mary Jade'' (Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade) *''Związany język: opowieść Buby'' (Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale) *''Złe przeczucie: opowieść EV-9D9'' (A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9) 1997 *''Betrayal by Knight'' *''Bez dezintegracji, proszę'' (No Disintegrations, Please) *''Crimson Bounty'' *''Dzień zwany nocą umarłych'' (Day of the Sepulchral Night) *''Firestorm'' *''Idol Intentions'' *''Jedi Protector'' *''Konflikt interesów'' (Conflict of Interest) *''Laughter after Dark'' *''Murder in SlushtimeTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Morderstwo na Gammorze)] *Ostatnie rozdanie'' (The Last Hand) *''Priority: XTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Priorytet X)] *Sandbound on Tatooine'' *''Small Favors'' *''Special Ops: Drop Point'' *''Special Ops: Ship Jackers'' *''The Breath of Gelgelar'' *''The Draw'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''The Great Herdship Heist'' *''The Occupation of Rhamalai'' *''Two for One'' *''Wypad'' (Side Trip) 1998 *''A Servant of The Empire'' *''Credit Denied'' *''Emanations of Darkness'' *''Love Is a Warm Blaster'' *''Pasjans według Jade'' (Jade Solitaire) *''Shifting Gears'' *''Special Ops: The Art of Infiltration'' *''W ciemności'' (Gathering Shadows) *''Zabawa w Hutta i myszkę'' (Hutt and Seek) 1999 *''Interludium na Darkknell'' (Interlude at Darkknell) *''Proste sztuczki'' (Simple Tricks) *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' 2000 *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Fair Prey'' *''The Monster'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' 2001 *''Bane of the SithTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Darth Bane - Odrodzenie zła)] *Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Maul: SaboteurTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Darth Maul: Sabotażysta)] *Deep Spoilers'' *''Pax Empirica: The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Rebel Bass'' *''Recovery'' *''Red Sky, Blue FlameTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Czerwone niebo, niebieski płomień)] *The CrystalTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Kryształ)] 2002 *Handoff'' *''The ApprenticeTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Uczennica)] *Ylesia'' 2002-2003 *''Emissary of the Void'' 2003 *''A Forest ApartTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (W dżungli Coruscant)] *Changing Seasons'' *''Corphelion InterludeTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Interludium na Corphelionie)] *DuelTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Pojedynek)] *Elusion Illusion'' *''EquipmentTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Ekwipunek)] *Hero of CartaoTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Bohater Cartao)] *Storm Fleet WarningsTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Ostrzeżenie)] *The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' 2004 *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Disapproval'' *''Fool’s BargainTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Niepewny układ)] *Judge's CallTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Los sędziego)] *League of Spies'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Standoffs'' *''The HiveTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Rój)] 2005 *A Two-Edged SwordTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Miecz obosieczny)] *Dark Hands'' *''Dark Heart'' *''Dark Soul'' *''Drużyna Omega: Cele'' (Omega Squad: Targets) *''In His ImageTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Na jego podobieństwo)] *Letters in the Sand'' *''Marching Orders'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Stone and Steel'' *''The Tale of the Aiwha Pod'' 2006 *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Closed Circuits'' *''Dark Hope'' *''Faded Colors'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''Living Force: Dark Shadows'' *''Living Force: From the Cradle to the Grave'' *''Odds'' *''Living Force: One Minute to Midnight'' *''The Calm Before the Storm'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Price of Neutrality - Isolation'' *''The Price of Neutrality - Rebellion'' 2007 *''Living Force: Last Stand'' 2008 *''Crossroads'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Interference'' *''Labor Pains'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''Out foxed'' *''Precipice'' 2009 *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Imprint'' *''Przepaść'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice)Tłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Urwisko)] *''Shades of Gray'' *''Zrodzeni z Nieba'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn) 2010 *''Czyściec'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory) *''Knight Errant: InfluxTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Operacja przypływ)] *The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''The Secret Journal of Doctor Demagol'' *''Wzór doskonałości'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon) *''Zbawca'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior) 2011 *''A Fair TradeTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Uczciwy układ)] *Crisis of FaithTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Kryzys wiary)] *Panteon'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon) *''Pierwsza krew'' (First Blood) *''Restraint'' *''Rynek nabywcy'' (Buyer's Market) *''Strażnica'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel) *''The Old Republic: The Third LessonTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Trzecia lekcja)] *Vader AdriftTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Cień przeszłości)] *Z Leebo jest trzech'' (And Leebo Makes Three)Tłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (W trójkę raźniej)] 2012 *''Działa Kelrodo-Ai'' (The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai) *''End Game'' *''Heist'' *''Hunting the Gorach'' *''Kurs przez labirynt'' (Maze Run) *''Pandemonium'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium) *''ReputationTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Reputacja)] *Rzut kostką'' (Roll of the Dice) *''Sposób Tenebrousa'' (The Tenebrous Way)Tłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Mroczna ścieżka)] *''Tajemnice'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets) *''The Last Battle of Colonel Jace Malcom'' *''Ucieczka'' (Getaway) *''Winner Lose All'' 2013 *''Constant Spirit'' *''Eruption'' *''Good Hunting'' *''Hondo Ohnaka's Not-So-Big Score'' *''IncognitoTłumaczenie fanowskie na [[Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars|Bastionie] (Incognito)] *Speaking Silently'' *''The Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger'' *''The Syrox Redemption'' 2014 *''Blade Squadron'' *''Hammer'' *''One Thousand Levels Down'' *''Silver and Scarlet'' *''Bedtime on Concordia'' *''Remnants'' *''Surface Details'' *''Wanted: Dead and Dismantled'' 2015 *''Brothers'' *''The Final Trial'' *''One Night in the Dealer's Den'' *''The Price of Power'' *''Regrets'' *''The Sixth Line'' *''Vacation'' *''Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke'' 2017 *''Trading Scars'' ''Opowiadania według daty wydania w Polsce (tłumaczenia): 1997 *Opowieści z kantyny Mos Eisley'' **''Biznes jest biznes: Opowieść barmana'' (Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale) **''Doktor śmierć: opowieść dr. Evazana i Pondy Baby'' (Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba) **''Empirowy Blues: opowieść Devaronianina'' (Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale) **''Hammertong: opowieść sióstr Tonnika'' (Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters") **''Handel ponad wszystko: opowieść Ranata'' (Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale) **''Kartografia to niełatwa rzecz: opowieść właściciela farmy wodnej'' (Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale) **''Kiedy wieje pustynny wiatr: opowieść szturmowca'' (When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale) **''Los łowcy: opowieść Greedo'' (A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale) **''Na rozdrożu: opowieść pilota'' (At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale) **''Nie gramy na weselach: opowieść orkiestry'' (We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale) **''Nightlily: opowieść romantyczna'' (Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale) **''Odwrót z Coruscant'' (Retreat from Coruscant) **''Opiekun piasków: opowieść Ithorianina'' (The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale) **''Ostatnia noc w kantynie: opowieść Wolfmana i Lamproida'' (One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid) **''Punkt widzenia'' (A Certain Point of View) **''Stracona szansa'' (Missed Chance) **''Udana transakcja: opowieść Jawy'' (Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale) **''Uhl Eharl Khoehng'' (Uhl Eharl Khoehng) **''W blasku chwały'' (Blaze of Glory) **''Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Figrin: opowieść Muftaka i Kabe'' (Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe) **''Zupa podana: opowieść palacza'' (Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale) 2000 *''Opowieści z Imperium'' **''Odwrót z Coruscant'' (Retreat from Coruscant) **''Ostatnia scena'' (The Final Exit) **''Pierwszy kontakt'' (First Contact) **''Po pierwsze - nie szkodzić'' (Do No Harm) **''Pogromcy smoków'' (Slaying Dragons) **''Próba ognia'' (Tinian on Trial) **''Punkt widzenia'' (A Certain Point of View) **''Stracona szansa'' (Missed Chance) **''W blasku chwały'' (Blaze of Glory) **''Wypad'' (Side Trip) 2001 *''Opowieści łowców nagród'' **''I dlatego jestem: opowieść o IG-88'' (Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88) **''Ostatni łowca: opowieść o Bobie Fetcie'' (The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett) **''Ta jedna skóra: opowieść o Bossku'' (The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk) **''Wszystkie możliwe jutra: opowieść o Zuckussie i 4-LOMie'' (Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM) **''Zapłata: opowieść o Dengarze'' (Payback: The Tale of Dengar) *''Opowieści z Nowej Republiki'' **''Bez dezintegracji, proszę'' (No Disintegrations, Please) **''Dzień zwany nocą umarłych'' (Day of the Sepulchral Night) **''Interludium na Darkknell'' (Interlude at Darkknell) **''Konflikt interesów'' (Conflict of Interest) **''Najdłuższy upadek'' (The Longest Fall) **''Ostatnie rozdanie'' (The Last Hand) **''Pasjans według Jade'' (Jade Solitaire) **''Proste sztuczki'' (Simple Tricks) **''Uhl Eharl Khoehng'' (Uhl Eharl Khoehng) **''W ciemności'' (Gathering Shadows) **''Zabawa w Hutta i myszkę'' (Hutt and Seek) 2003 *''Opowieści z pałacu Jabby'' **''A potem jeszcze kilku: opowieść gamorreańskiego strażnika'' (And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale) **''A zespół grał dalej: opowieść muzyków'' (And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale) **''Ale zabawa: opowieść Salaciousa Crumba'' (That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb) **''Chłopiec i jego potwór: opowieść opiekuna rancora'' (A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale) **''Czas żałoby, czas tańca: opowieść Ooli'' (A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale) **''Gruboskórni: opowieść grubej tancerki'' (Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale) **''Kozibroda: opowieść Ree-Yeesa'' (Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees) **''Polowanie: opowieść Whiphida'' (Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale) **''Shaara i Sarlacc: opowieść strażnika skifu'' (Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale) **''Starzy przyjaciele: opowieść Ephanta Mona'' (Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale) **''Taki buhacz: opowieść Boby Fetta'' (A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett) **''Wielki bóg Quay: opowieść o Baradzie i Weequayach'' (The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays) **''Wolny Quarren w pałacu: opowieść Tesseka'' (A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale) **''Wszystkie troski dnia: opowieść Biba Fortuny'' (Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale) **''Wybór smakosza: opowieść szefa kuchni Jabby'' (Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef) **''Wyjście z cienia: opowieść zabójcy'' (Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale) **''Złe przeczucie: opowieść EV-9D9'' (A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9) **''Zręczny ruch: opowieść Mary Jade'' (Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade) **''Związany język: opowieść Buby'' (Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale) 2007 *''Drużyna Omega: Cele'' (Omega Squad: Targets) - Komandosi Republiki: Potrójne Zero 2011 *''Pierwsza krew'' (First Blood) - Star Wars Magazyn 3-2011 *''Rynek nabywcy'' (Buyer's Market) - Star Wars Magazyn 5-2011 2012 *''Z Leebo jest trzech'' (And Leebo Makes Three) - Star Wars Magazyn 6-2012 *''Sposób Tenebrousa'' (The Tenebrous Way) - Star Wars Magazyn 7-2012 *''Działa Kelrodo-Ai'' (The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai) - Star Wars Magazyn 8-2012 *''Zaginione Plemię Sithów'' **''Czyściec'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory) **''Pandemonium'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium) **''Panteon'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon) **''Przepaść'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice) **''Strażnica'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel) **''Tajemnice'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets) **''Wzór doskonałości'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon) **''Zbawca'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior) **''Zrodzeni z Nieba'' (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn) *''Kurs przez labirynt'' (Maze Run) - Star Wars Magazyn 9-2012 2013 *''Ucieczka'' (Getaway) - Star Wars Magazyn 10-2012 (luty 2013) *''Rzut kostką'' (Roll of the Dice) - Star Wars Magazyn 11-2013 ''Zobacz także: *Lista opowiadań według autorów (alfabetyczna) *Lista opowiadań według miejsca publikacji *Lista opowiadań (alfabetyczna) *Lista opowiadań (chronologiczna) ''Przypisy Kategoria:Listy i spisy